Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to determining modified TAN-IR in crude oil, crude oil fractions, and crude oil blends, and to crude oil, crude oil fractions, and crude oil blends formed based upon the determined modified TAN-IR.
Background
Processing of crude oil or crude oil fractions having high total acid numbers (TAN) can provide increased feedstock valorization in comparison to processing with purely conventional crude oils. The refining of crude oil that has a high TAN can have undesirable effects, such as causing corrosion of processing equipment in contact with the crude oil or crude oil fraction. Certain acids in crude oil can cause more corrosion than other acids that may be found in crude oil. Determining a level of certain acids in crude oil can allow the level of these acids in crude oil to be maintained at or below a predetermined level. It can be desirable to blend crude oil that contains acids with other sources of crude oil or fractions of crude oil, while maintaining the level of certain acids in the blend at or below a predetermined level.